1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plant promoter and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A transformed plant with a useful property is attempted to be produced by introducing genes into a plant and allowing it to be expressed, and some of the transformed plants are employed practically.
In order to express a gene introduced into a plant, such gene is generally under the control of a promoter which is functional in the plant cell. In plant breeding as described above, the selection of a promoter having the characteristics suitable for the purpose of the breeding and the expression of the gene under the control of such promoter are required for a production of a transformed plant expressing a desired property.
Nevertheless, there are not sufficiently various types of the plant promoters which can be used in a plant breeding technology involving the gene introduction described above, and novel plant promoters are strongly expected to be developed.
Under the circumstance described above, the present inventors made an effort and finally found a novel DNA having a promoter function in a plant cell, and thus reaching the present invention.
Namely, the present invention provides:
1. a promoter comprising the following DNA (a) or (b):
(a) the DNA consisting of the nucleotide sequence of nucleotide numbers 1743 to 2301 in the nucleotide sequence represented by SEQ ID: No.1; or,
(b) the DNA which can be hybridized with said DNA (a) in a stringent condition and having a promoter function in a plant cell,
2. the promoter according to the above 1 comprising the following DNA (c), (d), (e) or (f):
(c) the DNA consisting of the nucleotide sequence of nucleotide numbers 1020 to 2301 in the nucleotide sequence represented by SEQ ID: No.1;
(d) the DNA consisting of the nucleotide sequence of nucleotide numbers 2 to 2301 in the nucleotide sequence represented by SEQ ID: No.1;
(e) the DNA consisting of the nucleotide sequence represented by SEQ ID: No.1; or,
(f) the DNA which can be hybridized with said DNA (c), (d) or (e) in a stringent condition and having a promoter function in a plant cell,
3. a chimeric gene constructed by ligating the promoter of the above 1, a desirable gene and a terminator in a functional form,
4. a vector comprising the promoter of the above 1,
5. the vector according to the above 4 comprising a gene insertion site and a terminator downstream of the promoter,
6. a vector comprising the chimeric gene of the above 3,
7. a transformant produced by introducing the promoter of the above 1 into a host cell,
8. a transformant produced by introducing the chimeric gene of the above 3 into a host cell,
9. a transformant produced by introducing the vector of the above 4 into a host cell,
10. the transformant according to the above 7 wherein the host cell is a microorganism cell,
11. the transformant according to the above 7 wherein the host cell is a plant cell,
12. a method for producing a chimeric gene comprising a step of ligating the promoter of the above 1, a desired gene and a terminator in a functional form,
13. a method for producing a vector which comprises a step of ligating the promoter of the above 1 and a desired gene in a functional form, and
14. a method for producing a transformed plant comprising a step of introducing the promoter of the above 1 into a plant cell and a step of expressing a gene under the control of the promoter of the above 1.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
Throughout this specification and the claims which follow, unless the context requires otherwise, the word xe2x80x9ccomprisexe2x80x9d, and variations such as xe2x80x9ccomprisesxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9ccomprisingxe2x80x9d, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated integer or step or group of integers or steps but not the exclusion of any other integer or step or group of integer or step.